Jasper's Dirty Secret
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Jasper met Bella in an alley during his darkest hour.


**Jasper's dirty secret  
><strong>**Bella & Jasper  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language & lemons**

**A/N: **this is a long one-shot. All in Jasper's point of view. Flashbacks are italicized.

**JPOV  
><strong>It's been ten years since I last saw my little spitfire. I never regretted changing her in the slightest. I met her during my darkest hour…

**Flashback to 1953  
><strong>_It was night out, I was full from my latest kill. I'm a strategic at heart, always calculating my next move. It's been 70 years since I escaped Maria. I was walking down an alley when I found her._

"_Kill me, please," she pleaded. "I don't have anything to live for."_

_She didn't have any fear in her emotions or her blood. I was shocked. I looked at her, she had beautiful chocolate soulful eyes that knows too much._

"_I'm sorry, I can't do that," I said, in my southern drawl._

"_Texan, I like it," she said._

"_Shouldn't you be home by now?" I asked._

"_You could say that, but I don't want to," she said, getting up from where she was sitting._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Maybe I don't want to be at my fucking tiny ass apartment,"_

"_Well, my little spitfire, I would like to get to know you better," I said._

**End Flashback  
><strong>I told her all about me and she told me about herself in return. We were together that whole year until she made the decision that changed my life.

**Flashback to September 1954  
><strong>"_Jazz?"_

_I looked up from what I was reading and into her determining eyes._

"_Yeah, Spitfire?"_

"_I was wondering if you could change me into a vampire? I've been thinking about it this past year and I know what I'm giving up, children isn't a possibility for me."_

"_Are you really sure? Do you really want this?" I asked._

_I had to be sure of her choice._

"_I'm sure about this and you,"_

**End Flashback  
><strong>The next night was her 20th birthday. I made sweet, sweet love to her before I made her mine. That first year was one of my favorites because she had no bloodlust. I love her with all my heart. She's amazing even to my eyes.

**Flashback to dreary day in 1964  
><strong>"_I don't want you to go." Bella said._

_Her emotions are pleading with me to stay._

"_I promise I will visit you. Remember what I told you," I said._

_She nodded, looking sad._

"_Don't doubt me. I have to find my happy place. I can't find it if I'm living like this." I told her._

"_I don't doubt you, Jazz. I truly understand."_

_She is such a kind soul, her emotions are pure. I gave her one last lingering kiss on her lips before leaving._

**End Flashback  
><strong>Six years later, I went back to her. I always have something in the forefront of my mind so Edward doesn't know. Bella's my dirty little secret. Everyone else; excluding Alice, Emmett and Rose; are kept in the dark. Alice cornered me about it. Bella knows that they know.

It's been hell to be away from her. Her gift is truly extraordinary.

**Buzz. **I grabbed my phone off of the night stand in my study.

I want you to come see me, baby. It's been 10 fucking long ass years since I last saw you. - B

I smiled. She sure is a spitfire but she's my spitfire, Pete calls Bella 'Little Bit.'

I typed out a quick reply.

I will once everyone goes on an extended hunting trip. - J

You better be. - B

About the extraordinary part of her gift is that she can read souls by one look, not touch. Edward thinks that vampires don't have souls. I snorted sarcastically. Bella proved that we have souls because that's her gift.

Alice came knocking on my door, then walked in. I looked up at her, questioning.

"We are going on the extended hunting trip this weekend," Alice chirped.

"That's good,"

Alive gave me a knowing look.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"It's already don't. Emmett and Rosalie are going to be in your study before we go on our hunt." Alice said.

I nodded. So this weekend I'm going to go see Bella then bring her back and introduce her to everyone. Bella is a vigilante vampire along with Pete and Char. She lives with them.

**Thursday in Jasper's sound proof study  
><strong>"So why are we in Jasper's study?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going back to Texas and bringing Bella with me to meet everyone," I explained.

"Awesome!" Emmett said.

"But you guys have to keep your thoughts directed somewhere else so that Edward doesn't know and ruin the surprise," I said.

They nodded.

"We leave in a couple of hours," Alice piped up.

"And don't forget to take your Challenger," Alice added.

I nodded. After they left my study, I waited for them to leave on their hunt. I walked to the garage and got in the Challenger. Once I hit the highway, I took off towards Texas nonstop unless to fill my tank and hunt.

**Three days later  
><strong>I pulled into Pete's long ass drive. Once the house was in view, I parked and got out. Before I even made it up the steps, a brunette was out the door and into my arms faster than I could blink. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. Her emotions clearly said she missed me.

No words were said. She lifted her head and I looked into her crimson eyes. I lowered my head and took her lips with my own. She tangled her fingers in my hair and tugged. I growled then stopped and sniffed. She always loved that I growled and it turns her on. I pecked her lips once, twice and three times.

"Where's Pete and Char?" I asked.

"They are hunting,"

I nodded.

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked her, then she tugged me into the house.

"I hunted the night before," she said.

She kept tugging me to her room. Before she could blink, I tossed her over my shoulder and took off for her room. She squealed and giggled the whole way there. I had the door closed and her back against there in one second. I shoved my tongue down her throat once I covered her body with mine.

I gripped her hips and ground myself against her. She gasped. I pulled away from the door with her wrapped around me. I walked her backwards to the bed all the while shredding our clothes. I laid her back in only her bra and panties.

"Perfection," I whispered, reverently.

I kissed her lips then left open mouthed kisses all the way to her jaw to her neck, down the valley of her breasts to her panties. I looked at her then smirked and ripped her lace panties from her body. I sucked in a breath, looking at her bare kitty. I dived in and took one slow lick from her ass to her clit.

"Oh, Jasper," she breathed.

I smirked. I dipped my tongue in her slick opening and growled. I dipped my finger in and nibbled her bundle of nerves and occasionally biting. She was writing and begging to cum in a matter of minutes. I withdrew my mouth from her. Bella growled. I smirked then I crawled up her body and dipped my finger in her bra and ripped it in half. I tossed the remaining pieces somewhere in the room. I took a nipped in my mouth and swirled my tongue. I blew air then I gave her other breast the same attention.

I lined my dick at her entrance and coated myself in her juices. I plunged in to the hilt and stilled. We let out groans simultaneously. Damn, she's still so tight from those other times. I pulled almost all the way out 'til the head was in and pushed back in. she moaned. She wrapped her legs around my waist and met me thrust for thrust. I got on my knees and pulled her with me. At this angle, I kept touching that sweet spot that has her crying out my name every time. I had her sitting and bouncing her on my lap, vampire speed. She clenched around me, cumming quickly. I shot my load before sweeping her hair back and sinking my teeth in her mark. Both of us cumming again.

We stayed connected for God knows how long. I retracted my teeth from her mark and bathed it with my tongue. I felt her wincing. I took one last lick and Bella hissed. I laid her down, then laid next to her, pulling her to my chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't know my teeth was embedded that far," I said.

She sighed and shrugged. We stayed curled up in her bed all night.

**The next day  
><strong>It was an unusually cloudy day in Texas. Bella was in the garage working on a car. She got her mechanic knowledge from Peter. She's not afraid to get down and dirty. I heard the unmistakable roar of Pete's 1999 Triton V8 Eddie Bauer edition Ford Expedition pulling up.

I'm sitting on the roof towards the trees. I don't know what it is up here, it's peaceful. I stood up and stepped off the roof. I landed on the ground with a soft thud. I walked to the garage door and went in. she was still under the car, tinkering with the engine.

"Jasper, my brother," Pete said, enthusiastically.

"Peter," I said, smiling.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm better,"

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Little Bit?" he asked, smiling smugly.

I kept my poker face. Then we started joking around. After a few days of visiting, we started for home. Alice said that they will be home tomorrow. I sped all the way home. Once home, I told her to make herself comfortable.

**The next day  
><strong>I was sitting down in the living room with Bella in my lap. Just then a hyperactive pixie ran through and tackled Bella.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Alice said, all in one breath.

"You, too," Bella smiled.

By the time everyone came in. I introduced her to everyone. They wanted to know how I kept her a secret this whole time. I told them I wanted to keep her all to myself. I watched her interact with everyone. The emotions in the room was all peaceful and happiness. This is where I wanted to be. This is my happy place and I couldn't be happier. The rest of my existence in happiness with my mate and family.

**The end**

**A/N: **I tried to figure out how to end this without it coming out crappy. Hope you like it. Love it? Hate it? Review.

**-Cola Marie**


End file.
